1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a touch panel, and more particularly, to a touching point detection method thereof.
2. Description of Related Art
With the advancement in electronic techniques, consumers' demands on quality and functions of electronic products have increased as well. In order to attract the consumers by making the operation of these electronic products more convenient, various humanized human-machine interfaces have been proposed.
In the various human-machine interfaces, the most common interface is the so-called touch panel. The touch panel is a device capable of receiving input signals such as contacts (i.e. fingers, stylus, and etc.) and the like. When the user's finger touches the touch panel, the touch sensor on the panel transmits back an electrical signal generated correspondingly. The touch signal is then utilized to determine the corresponding actions performed by the user on the touch panel.
In a conventional capacitive touch panel, the number and the coordinates of the touching point are directly detected according to the capacitive varying value transmitted by the touch units disposed thereon. However, in the practical application, noises always cause various affects. Thus, in a conventional touch panel, many complicated circuit devices have to be disposed to reduce the noise in the environment, thereby increasing the manufacturing cost. Moreover, the forces the users exerted when touching on the touch panel are not the same, so the differentiation generated by different users is not often considered. Hence, conventional touch panels usually result in many inaccuracies when detecting the number of the touching point and the coordinates thereof.